


Of Stupidity and Solutions

by satan_copilots_my_tardis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_copilots_my_tardis/pseuds/satan_copilots_my_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you didn’t push me into anything. Well, except the wall, and then you dragged me to the bed," Gumball/Marshall fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stupidity and Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m obsessed with this pairing, love them to death! And this is what my brain came up with at one thirty in the morning. Also sexual innuendos and language warning but nothing too bad really. So please enjoy.

This was a serious problem. He was obsessed, he was infatuated, he was an idiot. Since when had his moral code degraded so far that he thought it was okay to be attracted to a boy who was barely one tenth of his age…hell that was being generous it was more along the lines of one twentieth. And he was a prince. And he was pink. There was so much wrong with him, in that moment, when he realized his obsession that he nearly threw himself into the rising sun. Him, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, the trickster, the black spot on the otherwise perfect land of Aaa! Obsessed, infatuated, insane, and in love with Aaa’s golden boy. With Prince Gumball. If he’d ever hated himself more in his long life he would have been surprised. Every waking thought was pink. Even his non-waking thoughts were pink. And sugary…and full of bubblegum. 

“Whatchya thinking about?” The voice was slightly thick with sleep, and he felt arms envelop his waist, a head snaking up to snuggle against his bare shoulder. 

“My intense levels of stupidity.” He murmured, sliding back into a lying position and allowing the other to curl back up against his side. There was a pleasant hum in response. 

“Well that’s never stopped you before.” That did not make him feel any better. 

“Stupidity concerning you.” 

“Stupidity? More like a miracle.” The prince pressed a light kiss to the unscarred side of his neck before settling back against the still and silent chest of his newfound lover. 

“This is serious gum for brains. I’ve known you since you were seven, and do you have any idea how old I am? Too old for you, I’m too old for everyone! And I shouldn’t have pushed you into this.” Marshall ranted, hands clawing at his already mussed hair. 

“You’re around one thousand seven hundred and ninety-four based on what I could find in the records. I’m assuming at least a hundred years older, you’ve been playing music publicly since you were around one hundred, your favorite shirt isn’t the plaid one you wear constantly, it’s the black tee-shirt that I gave you on your birthday six years ago with the red double eighth note on it and you only wear it on special occasions. So first, I would like to point out that while you are having an emotional and mental breakdown, I am not an idiot. I am perfectly aware of the, quite frankly, ridiculous age difference between us, and you didn’t push me into anything. Well, except the wall, and then you dragged me to the bed, but I really am not complaining.” There was a moment of pure malicious satisfaction in watching the vampire gape at him as if the muscles in his jaw had finally atrophied, but he tried not to let his amusement show…too much. “Now that that’s been settled, will you please stop treating me like a child?” 

It was hard for him to remember for a second that this was still the same Prince that he’d seen grow up. That the confident young man that was sitting up with magenta covers pooled at his waist and a determined look in his eyes was Gumball. It became even more difficult for him when he suddenly, and entirely without his consent, found his limbs were dragging that confident, gorgeous, and-thank glob-naked young man towards him. The obsession would just get worse he knew, but when he had his arms full of his prince, and was happily teasing said prince’s mouth with his forked tongue, he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was a serious problem. He rather hoped that there was no solution.


End file.
